A photovoltaic (PV) module converts light to electricity. During manufacturing of the module, strips of conductive foil can be used to make electrical connections within the module. For example, strips of conductive foil can be used to connect one or more sub-modules within the module. To prevent movement of the foil strips, which can result in shorting, sections of double sided tape may be applied between the foil strips. The double sided tape may be applied using an automated tape applicator, and the applicator may include a head through which the adhesive tape is routed. During use, the head may experience a build-up of adhesive from the passing tape. The build-up of adhesive can reduce accuracy and reliability of the tape applicator.